hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Corey/@comment-174.70.150.119-20151105054239/@comment-174.70.162.232-20151203071858
"In Into the Pit Mark says the news will "probably run another story on us eventually," Tony disagrees and says they'll have to kill again, and Corey agrees with Tony but adds "Not sure what to do about that. We can't just go out and kill random people now, can we?" None of these three characters ever come up with jobs, yeah, but Tony is clearly angling for more action in a way the other two aren't so much." That doesn't mean they have reservations automatically though, that could mean a variety of things. It could easily mean that Corey is the one who wants to make the biggest point of being "vigilantes" and making sure nothing goes wrong. Hell, Corey was merely echoing what Ash said earlier about how they can't go around patrolling for scumbags to off. "As for Death Wish intro, even if Corey is talking down to Ash she doesn't escalate Ash's anger with her response like a Tony line might. " That says more about Tony's character, not Corey's wouldn't you think? "It reads like she's worrying everything's going to go to shit ("Can you open the door already? It's getting pretty late... they might be headed out soon..." -- note the frequent ellipses indicating trailing off)" That's a valid fucking concern though, getting caught out by mobsters (or worse, attacking an empty building) is a concern everyone should have. The ellipses indicating trailing off likely meant she was scanning around to make sure nobody was gonna catch them breaking in. Hell, as soon as the door opens she shifts right back into casual mode: Talking blatantly shit to Ash about how running straight in would be a terrible idea. Reminding her (seemingly suicidal) friends about using the walkie talkies isn't a sign of worrying, if you consider how they would barge right in and die if she didn't make them stake the place out. If you base her entire character off this one line, I think you're grasping at straws. None of her other lines indicate excessive worrying. "and then getting defensive when Ash points out she's wasted way more time than him." And? That's a fairly normal response to being called out on something. Telling her idiot friend about how barging in would be a terrible idea is probably a good response. "She actually totally is on edge and defending herself to Ash, but she's on edge because she's worried, not because she's impatiently awaiting smashing faces in like Tony is." Citation needed. She doesn't stutter, her animation doesn't depict her looking around, she doesn't actively hurry Ash up in place of defending her idea to stake the place out. You're drawing a conclusion based off your interpretation of the character and claiming it to be fact. "Any hint that Corey is being impatient kinda vanishes when Tony is actually immediately way more direct about being impatient ("... JUST FUCKING OPEN THIS THING WILL YA")." Cuz that is Tony's, say it with me, C.H.A.R.A.C.T.E.R. Corey may not have any because she's supposed to be a silent protagonist, Dennaton didn't write any, or because we're supposed to project our own ideas of what she would be like onto her but it doesn't really matter. "Also Corey actually is angling for DEEPER MEANING in the group's violence instead of trying to stop it once they get going. In Moving Up intro she reads a newspaper on the MEANING of the San Francisco nuking while literally everyone except her talks about the job." 1: Prove it. She never actively asks why they off random people, because the Fans as a group have one obvious goal: Get the phone calls going again. Some might be more dedicated to the cause then others, but that's the group objective. 2: Capitalizing "meaning" doesn't make it fact, she should be well aware of why they nuked San Fran. She fought in the damn war. 3: This means nothing. Alex didn't talk in the chapter before that, and she was playable in the cutscene. Don't make special exceptions for Corey. 4: Everyone was done talking about the job by the time she was reading the newspaper, she was listening. "I wouldn't really say she's a pacifist as much as she's obsessed with dancing around the issue that she just kills people with her friends and that that's all there is to it." How is she obsessed with dancing around the issue? She holds no reservations in the conversation over fame in Into the Pit, her statement "Are we really doing this?" in the first level might have been an actual question and nowhere does she actively ask or even try to stop the murders. If it happens, we don't see it. " In Into the Pit she's angling for fame maybe, yeah, but she's also shrugging and not coming up with anything. Her line about not killing "random people" leaves room open for targeted hits, but she isn't coming up with the targets because she has no ideas or concrete goal." 1: She might not be shrugging, her animation looks more like playing with her hands in the pockets of her jacket. Maybe it was just a bad animation tho idk. 2: She might not be coming up with targets because, like Tony, she doesn't know where to find crackhouses to shoot up. Ash and Alex bumble into hits randomly (His friend Jack about Moving Up, the call from the Son, Alex getting weed from the Into the Pit dealers), never actually finding something. 3: She does have a concrete goal, like the rest of the Fans: Getting the calls going again.